


the reason you go astray

by danniperson



Series: lapse of reason [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, Somnophilia, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniperson/pseuds/danniperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Pepper are in NYC and Steve and Tony get a little reckless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the reason you go astray

Tony and Pepper got a hotel for their trip to Manhattan.  

 

Steve stopped by when Pepper wasn't there and he leaned over the edge of the jacuzzi tub, moaning nonstop as Tony's cock punched into him, fingers pressing bruises into his hips, teeth biting into his neck until they drew blood.  Pepper came home halfway through, talking to Tony through the door.

 

"Do you want to order in or go out?" Pepper asked.

 

"Umm...I'm really not hungry, Peps, but you can go on," Tony offered and Steve bit into his own arm, but Tony was tilting his hips just so, and choking back the noise was a harder job than he could manage.  

 

"Me either, really.  I might just go to bed.  We have a long day tomorrow, too."

 

"Yeah, uh, okay, I'll be in soon."

 

Tony left Steve a wreck, slumped in the tub as the water drained out.  Tony dried off and dressed while Steve closed his eyes and breathed.  His cock and ass were sore from Tony's rough treatment, and he was sated, at last.  

 

"Try sneaking out in...a half hour, maybe?" Tony said, hand on the doorknob.

 

"Maybe," Steve said uncertainly.

 

"Oh," Tony said, fire back in his eyes.

 

The bathroom was dark and after a half hour, Steve crept out.  Tony was spooned around Pepper in bed and Steve's jaw clenched.  Maybe he should go.

 

Instead he dropped his clothes to the floor and curled up on the couch on his side.  Tony joined him ten minutes later.  Rather than sliding in behind him or in front of him, Tony crawled over him.  Braced up with his arms on either side of Steve, he pushed Steve back onto his side when he tried to roll over and he slipped inside of him not long after that.  He moved languidly this time around, his lips tender at the corner of Steve's.  His fingers dug into the cushions, turning his head away, unable to bare it.  Tony offered his kisses to his neck now, his shoulders.  Tony's hand on his leg, pushing it up, pulling it to the side, opening him up further, pushing deeper inside so that Steve whined and shimmied his hips needfully.  

 

Tony returned to Pepper when he was finished, and Steve lay stewing.  Shame.  His stomach rolled in his disgust.  New York was his, but Pepper was Tony's, and this was wrong.  He should never have come.

 

Yet he thought about her, about them together, and he seethed.  They were both asleep when Steve walked into the bedroom, and he slipped into bed with them stealthily as he could.  He carefully tugged Tony's pajama bottoms down, fingering his hole with slick fingers.  Working Tony open oh so slowly, alert for any change in breathing patterns or movements.  Pepper had rolled onto the far side of the bed, and Tony didn't wake until Steve was rolling him onto his front, slipping into the sheets with him, pushing inside of him.

 

" _Fuuuuck_ ," Tony whispered, clawing at the sheets as Steve moved.  He didn't dare do much.  He clamped his hand down over Tony's mouth to quiet him, glancing frequently at Pepper's sleeping form, and he slid his arms between Tony and the bed, holding him near.  He could feel Tony's body trembling, relished every gasp and sigh, and when Tony came against the sheets, Steve came with him, spilling into his ass.  

 

When he was done, he pulled out and in the city lights coming in through the windows, he admired his seed dripping out.  He gave the cheeks a fond pat before tugging Tony's bottoms back up and he kissed him slowly and thoroughly before he left.  

 

By the time he made it back home, he well and truly hated himself.


End file.
